1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device for coupling or joining a tubular member such as a hose, pipe or the like to a main body such as a valve, a cock, a joint or the like.
2.BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been known various types of structures of the devices for joining or coupling a tubular member such as a hose, a pipe or the like to a main body (to be referred simply as main body in the specification to be described below) which includes every member or body, such as a valve, a cock, a joint or the like, to which is connected said tubular member. In many of the said coupling devices, a tubular member is fitted over one end of a main body so as to cover it and is radially inwardly pressed from the exterior so as to join the tubular member to said main body by plastic deformation. However, when such a method as described above is employed, it is impossible to uniformly press each part of the tubular member and securely join it on to the main body. As a result, the tubular member is frequently detached from the main body. Furthermore, when the coupling device is frequently used for connection and disconnection, its performance becomes out of order so that a liquid leaks or the tubular member is damaged. Especially with the prior art coupling devices and in general with a tubular member such as rubber hose for waterworks which is relatively soft and tends to cause plastic deformations, it is relatively easy to securely and uniformly clamp and join, but in the case of the hard materials such as high pressure hoses lined with strong fabrics, polyethylene pipes, plastic tubes and so on which are used for the transportation of acetylene, oxygen, hydrogen, compressed air and the like and which are not easily suceptible to plastic deformations, it is extremely difficult to securely press and join with uniform clamping forces and the release of the tubular member from the main body may not be effected easily.